


Refugee Stories

by Popchop



Category: Thor (Movies), Thor Ragnarok - Fandom
Genre: Gen, i have a lot of feelings ok, spoilers for thor ragnarok within
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 02:30:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12621164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Popchop/pseuds/Popchop
Summary: Collection of microfics between Asgard and ???





	1. Chapter 1

“They were good people. They died in battle” Thor shouts, the horn of mead (it's not really mead, because weirdly enough in a panicked refugee flight from Asgard no-one thought to bring mead along, but it's alcohol and that's what matters, the symbol not the thing) raised high. “Glasir stands with golden leaf before Valhalla's gates! The gates are bronze, as tall as a mountain, as broad as Yggdrasil! Valhalla is open to them! At the ending of days, they will ride again!”   
(Asgard's dead have already ridden again and they have lived past the end of days, but there are words that are ritual and words that are right, and Thor has to speak those words)  
They bury tokens for the dead, heaping a mound high beneath a double sun – there are no bodies to bury – here on this alien world with no name that they know, and then they run through a good amount of the ship's supplies to celebrate them before leaving. Thor buries three precious seeds in good dark soil, hoping they will grow into a grove to rival Glasir, even if he never comes back here. Three seeds for the warriors three, though the fourth... well, who knows where the Lady Sif is? Loki says he banished her because she was this close to seeing through him and she went off to find him... but Loki is a liar.   
“Do you remember when Fandral decided he was in love with Sif?” Loki asks as Thor stands, brushing the dirt off of his hands.   
“Yes!” Thor grins despite himself. “She dumped a pot of water on his head from her balcony then challenged him a duel for her own honour”   
“He called his horse Firehooves” Loki says with a glitter of remembered mirth. “You mocked him for days”   
“It was a mockable name! And Volstagg laughed too”   
“Volstagg laughed at anything” Loki points out, “if you could have split that between him and Hogun, it might have made one reasonable person” Then he sobers abruptly, under the light of that alien sun. “I will miss them” They had been the constant companions of their youth, as brave and brilliant as the Nine Realms could produce. Those Nine Realms will feel the weight of their loss, but not as keenly as those who loved them.   
“Aye” Thor says, his shoulders drooping with the weight of a responsibility he never asked for nor wanted – but who else would take it? Loki has proven his incapability. Oh, he schemes, but when he got to the top what did he do but sit back and let it all fall apart? Their sister is (hopefully) very, very dead. It leaves only Thor to be King of a refugee people and a crowded ship. “I would feel happier to have them by my side now”   
It feels decidedly strange to confide in Loki like this, but for now Loki seems to have thrown his lot in with his family and be giving being the god of something else a go. Thor doesn't doubt that somewhere along the line that's going to change, just like it always does, but right now... right now, he'll take having his brother by his side.


	2. The Valkyrie

He finds her in the biggest room of the ship – the hall, almost – with a large group of young Asgardians. It's mostly women, with a few young men (well, no, he's assuming) sprinkled in, which means that he jumps to a rather obvious conclusion.   
“The most important thing” she yells, “Is that you do not drop your weapon. If you drop your weapon, you're dead. Hedda here? She's dead. Too bad, so sad. I want you all to run through that drill again. Places!” Hedda – at least he assumes that's Hedda - looks slightly mutinous.  
They both watch the women for a moment before he raises the obvious question:   
“So, Valkyrie... what are you going to call them?”   
“Brynhildr” she says. He's pretty sure that – for once – she's not drunk, though it's hard to tell. “My name's Brynhildr. My title is Valkyrie. Your majesty”   
“Alright” he says thoughtfully, “Brynhildr. What are you going to call them?”   
“I'm not going to call them anything” she says with a snort, clapping him on the shoulder and turning her attention back to the group. “They're just women who want to learn to fight. Signe! Keep your guard up!”  
It makes sense, he tells himself, and to be honest he doesn't want to delve too deep into whatever is going on in the Valkyrie's head. Asgard needs warriors. The universe is a strange and sometimes terrible place, and Asgard... Asgard's warriors are gone. There's an ache there, but he pushes that down and away. He's done his mourning.  
“Let's get drunk later” she says, and he feels very strongly that he's been dismissed.


End file.
